


A Darling of Mine

by Over_the_rainbow



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Asexuality, Autism Spectrum Disorder, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bad Boys, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Eddie being Eddie, Frank is a depressed cannibal, Highschool AU, Humiliation, I mean of course, Lisa is cool, M/M, Manic-depressive illness, Mental Disorders, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Schizophrenia, Self Harm, Social Phobia, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempts, Yes I'm sorry, acceptance & self acceptance, except Lisa, more tags to come, panick attacks, parents just don't understand, personnal growth, school bullying, sentimental manipulation, slow build slow burn, teenage abuse, well this is still Outlast
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_the_rainbow/pseuds/Over_the_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon est le petit nouveau dans ce lycée dont il n'a pas entendu beaucoup de bien, mais son best bro ever et vieux castagneur du quartier Miles est là pour décourager tous les cons qui voudraient se détendre les poings sur sa face de premier de la classe. Waylon, dont la confiance en lui rase les -200%, va rapidement se rendre compte que son sex appeal n'est pas une cause complètement perdue lorsque le pire mec du lycée se met à le demander en mariage. A plusieurs reprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La fois où Waylon ne voulait pas partir dans le Colorado

**Author's Note:**

> Résumé complet : Waylon est le petit nouveau dans ce lycée dont il n'a pas entendu beaucoup de bien, mais son best bro ever et vieux castagneur du quartier Miles est là pour décourager tous les cons qui voudraient se détendre les poings sur sa face de premier de la classe. Waylon, dont la confiance en lui rase les -200%, va rapidement se rendre compte que son sex appeal n'est pas une cause complètement perdue lorsque le pire mec du lycée se met à le demander en mariage. A plusieurs reprises.  
> Ou : Eddie Gluskin a le cœur gros comme ça (jusqu'à ce que), Waylon Park est une pauvre chose abusée et désabusée par la vie, Miles Upshur a un problème avec l'autorité, Silky l'autiste veut dire un secret à quelqu'un qui ne le frappera pas, Chris Walker le géant complexe sur son poids, Frank Manera cherche un moyen de vaincre son anorexie sans toucher à la viande, Pyro n'est pas méchant (juste un peu différent), Jeremy "je m'en branle" Blaire emmerde tout le monde tout le temps, Richard Trager le prof de bio trop flippant a décidé de faire plus de dissections, les basketteurs n'aiment pas le basket, Dennis parle tout seul dans les toilettes, les Jumeaux ne veulent pas se faire d'amis, le conseiller d'orientation est un nazi, le personnel de nettoyage fait la grève, les surveillants cassent la gueule aux fortes têtes en douce dans les couloirs, Andrew le médecin scolaire fait des trucs pas clairs dans son bureau, Martin le prof d'éducation religieuse veut aider tout le monde mais ne peut aider personne, des femmes quelles femmes, Billy Hope laisse faire et traîne avec un type peu recommandable. Mount Massive Highschool est aussi un endroit peu recommandable.
> 
> Okay, donc. J'en ai marre. Ça doit faire maintenant 6 mois que je me débats avec ce chapitre, dont j'ai dû faire au moins 4 versions différentes. Je veux qu'il soit parfait et j'en ai marre, parce qu'il le sera jamais, peu importe le nombre de gens auxquels je demande l'avis. Donc je vais le poster maintenant, et je vais arrêter un peu de me prendre la tête. Je reviendrais sans doute dessus, il est même très possible que je le reposte - je vous tiendrai au courant. De toute façon, il doit y avoir tellement peu de français dans le fandom d'Outlast que je n'aurais sans doute aucun retour. Peu importe, cette histoire m'obsède trop et il faut que j'écrive cette fic. Donc, si vous êtes prêts à me supporter jusqu'au bout, bienvenue à bord.
> 
> Theme songs pour le chap : The Speak It Mountains + Aspen Forest (Gorillaz), Brain Damage (Pink Floyd)

La première fois que Waylon avait vu Leadville de ses propres yeux, il n'avait pas réussi à s'imaginer vivre là-dedans jusqu'à ce qu'il fût en âge de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, le plus loin possible. Puis il avait eu très envie de pleurer, quand il avait réalisé que personne n'allait lui demander son avis sur la question. Mais il s'était retenu, pour ne pas faire trop de peine à Lisa.

La première fois que Waylon avait vu Leadville n'était en fait pas la première fois. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il regardait la ville, comme, vraiment la regarder. Leadville était ce genre d'endroits qu'on aime bien un peu, pour les vacances, une semaine on est content, deux semaines on cherche là où il y a du réseau, trois semaines on tourne en rond. Et on s'ennuie. Waylon avait dix-sept ans et déjà eu beaucoup trop d'occasions de s'ennuyer à Leadville. La grande majorité de la population américaine devait penser comme lui, car Leadville était un de ces coins où le taux d'arrivants est un nombre négatif, et où la croissance économique est sujet de la part des habitants à de longues soirées arrosées d'alcool, de préférence seul, quelque part où vous étiez tranquille pour réfléchir aux mystères de la vie et de la mort et de la raison qui vous avait poussé à vous installer ici.

Leadville était aussi le principal objet des pensées toutes inquiètes et toutes adolescentes de Waylon Park, dix-sept ans et habitant de la côte sud-ouest, en Californie, l'état le plus cool de tous les Etats-Unis, merci bien.

Waylon avait une vie qu'il aurait qualifiée de "plutôt bien". L'appartement où il habitait avec Lisa était "plutôt bien". Son lycée était "plutôt bien". Il avait deux poissons rouges et des voisins de palier "plutôt biens", les gens avec qui il traînait étaient "plutôt biens", sa mère avait un boulot "plutôt bien". San Francisco était "plutôt bien". Waylon n'avait jamais mis la barre très haut, et si finalement les choses dépassaient ses espérances, et bien c'était tant mieux. C'était là le secret de sa survie. Il prenait les choses petit bout par petit bout, sans risquer de se faire mal, et il rendait autant qu'il prenait – ce qui équivalait finalement à pas grand-chose, et c'était assez commode, pour lui comme pour les autres. Globalement, si on lui avait posé la question, Waylon aurait répondu qu'il était satisfait de la vie qu'il menait alors ; satisfait du réseau du quartier, des deux poissons rouges, du bulletin à la fin du trimestre, des vingt dollars d'argent de poche mensuels, des pâtes cinq soirs par semaine et des soupirs de Lisa, chaque année un peu plus que la précédente.

Il était satisfait mais Waylon, dix-sept ans et habitant de la côte sud-ouest des Etats-Unis, se disait qu'il aurait peut-être dû profiter un peu plus de tout ça lorsque sa mère lui annonça qu'ils déménageaient. Où ça ? Dans le Colorado. Où ça dans le Colorado ? Dans un coin des Rocky Mountains, à Leadville, du côté de la chaîne des Sawatch. Il ne se souvenait peut-être pas bien, c'était là où habitaient Grand-ma et Grand-pa, ils allaient leur rendre visite quand il était petit. Oui, Waylon se souvenait. Il se souvenait d'un coin en voie d'abandon par la civilisation occidentale, une petite ville sympa de campagne, le genre d'endroit dont à l'époque il avait pensé qu'il était bien content de ne pas y vivre toute l'année.

 Il en avait voulu à sa mère, mais sa mère n'y pouvait rien. D'ordinaire, Waylon était un adolescent plutôt accommodant, disons qu'il "faisait avec", mais il avait tout de même des revendications de base, comme la classe ouvrière : une connexion internet décente, un régime alimentaire qui satisfaisait les besoins d'une croissance dont il n'avait plus entendu parler depuis le collège, et, si on avait à en arriver jusque là, l'eau et l'électricité courantes. Au nom de ces revendications, il avait d'abord fait la grève du silence, puis la grève de la faim, mais pas très longtemps, pas après ce poulet aux amandes tout à fait déloyal que lui avait cuisiné Lisa pour se faire pardonner, parce que sa mère savait, depuis le temps, comment attraper un adolescent. Il avait changé de tactique après ça, il s'était montré plus fin. Il avait frappé là où ça faisait mal chez tous les parents qui se veulent responsables. Il avait commencé à imprimer tous les traités de psychologie qui traitaient de l'influence négative des déménagements de toute sorte sur le développement de l'enfant, tous ceux qu'il avait pu trouver en pdf (Waylon était passé maître dans l'art de trouver des fichiers pdf). La pile avait atteint une confortable quinzaine de centimètres et il l'avait déposée sur le lit de sa mère pour qu'elle les trouve en rentrant ce soir-là.

 Le lendemain, Lisa s'était assise en face de lui à la table de la cuisine. Ses cernes tombaient dans son assiette. Elle avait dit :

 "Waylon, il va falloir que tu comprennes une chose. Je n'ai pas envie de déménager. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ou qu'à toi et moi, on resterait ici, crois-moi. Mais les choses sont telles que– je ne peux pas continuer à payer l'appartement. Je suis sur le point de perdre mon emploi. Moi aussi je vais devoir laisser tous mes amis, et puis je ne connais presque plus personne là-bas, et toi– et si toi aussi tu commences à t'y mettre, je ne sais pas comment je vais–"

 Elle s'était arrêtée, avait posé une main sur son front.

 Waylon avait répondu d'une voix plus plaintive qu'il ne l'espérait, de la part de cordes vocales qui étaient censées avoir mué. Ils pouvaient toujours arrêter de partir en vacances, ils pouvaient ne plus manger que des pâtes et lui pouvait même vendre quelques jeux vidéo – sacrifice suprême – comme la fois où elle avait cinq mois de retard sur le loyer et qu'elle menaçait aussi de vendre l'appartement, elle se souvenait ?

 Lisa avait secoué la tête avec un sourire à l'air misérable, un sourire qui voulait dire : "Eh bien, mon chéri, cette merde-là est tellement plus merdique que la merde de la dernière fois que je ne sais même pas si manger des pâtes pendant une année entière suffira pour que mon compte bancaire repasse dans le positif."

 Et Waylon s'était rendu compte que sa mère avait peur. Il avait commencé à avoir peur aussi après ça. Il en voulait un peu plus à Lisa pour ça ; c'était comme si elle lui avait forcé la main, l'avait obligé à ne plus voir leur déménagement que comme une forme de libération, alors qu'en vrai, ce n'était qu'une conspiration pour l'emmerder lui. Et puis il y avait aussi la culpabilité. Dans les quelques semaines qui avaient précédé leur départ, il avait été incapable d'acheter quoi que ce soit qui ne fût pas complètement indispensable sans ressentir le moindre sentiment de culpabilité envers Lisa, Lisa et son compte bancaire. Dieu merci, il ne fumait pas, on attrapait bien trop de saloperies en fumant ; mais si ç'avait été le cas, bon comme il était, il se serait sûrement forcé à arrêter.

 Il avait réfléchi à tout ça pendant la première partie du voyage, la rancœur, les inquiétudes, la culpabilité, et puis à beaucoup d'autres choses aussi, et puis il avait arrêté, parce que Lisa s'était engagée sur les petites routes de montagne et il avait eu mal au cœur. Ils étaient partis au matin, très tôt, à l'heure où tout le monde dort encore. Il avait eu envie de les réveiller, de donner un bon coup de klaxon, juste pour qu'ils aillent se mettre aux fenêtres et qu'ils puissent les voir une dernière fois. Mais il n'aurait jamais osé faire une chose qui attirât autant l'attention sur lui, et puis, de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'ils allaient vraiment lui manquer. Au fond, il n'avait juste pas envie que leur départ devînt une chose qui leur fût égale à tous. Peut-être que c'était déjà le cas. Il allait même y en avoir pour ne rien remarquer. C'était la vraie vie ; les gens se fichaient qu'il ait pu habiter dans l'appartement en-dessous du leur pendant dix-sept ans, tout ce qu'ils retenaient, c'était les passages d'aspirateur aux heures qui ne leur allaient pas, le gamin qui bouffait tout le réseau de l'immeuble et la voisine qui avait plusieurs mois de retard sur le loyer. On avait à peine le temps de remarquer que l'appart d'à côté avait été mis en vente ; et puis la vie continuait.

 On était début septembre. L'été commençait à s'enfuir là où il s'enfuyait tous les ans à la même période, et on perdait du terrain sur l'automne. La Californie souffrait de bouffées de chaleur qui régulièrement se finissaient en pluies torrentielles – un peu comme sa tante pendant la ménopause. Lisa était fatiguée, mais en même temps, Waylon voyait qu'elle était un peu plus droite sur son siège de voiture, un peu plus souriante quand il fallait l'être. Lui ne voyait pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il s'était employé à lui faire ouvertement la gueule depuis qu'il était entré dans cette voiture. Lisa n'avait pas essayé de lui faire la conversation. Lisa comprenait. Lisa comprenait toujours. Ça faisait partie des choses qui mettaient Waylon hors de lui.

 Il avait posé ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Lisa lui avait demandé de les retirer à plusieurs reprises au début, puis avait arrêté, quand il avait fait semblant de s'endormir. Magnanime, ou simplement désespérée, elle ne lui avait même pas proposé de conduire. Elle tenait la route depuis six heures sans faillir, en brave mère de famille. De son côté, il phasait sans but, avec le soutien moral d'AC/DC dans ses écouteurs, un vieux tube au son bien crade, volume monté au maximum pour ne pas trop penser. Lisa lui disait de temps en temps qu'il écoutait tellement fort qu'elle pouvait presque chanter les paroles en même temps. Waylon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui répondre que devenir sourd serait la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver, parce que comme ça, elle arrêterait de l'emmerder. Il avait immédiatement regretté ses paroles, mais il était juste trop fier pour s'excuser. Les doigts de Lisa avaient blanchi sur le volant. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus. Ces derniers temps, la loi du silence était plus forte que les regrets.

 Waylon avait calé sa tête contre la ceinture de sécurité pour regarder par la fenêtre. Les arbres défilaient trop vite pour qu'il se concentre dessus, et le ciel, d'un blanc qui était à lui tout seul une trahison envers la fin de l'été, l'éblouissait quand il levait les yeux trop haut. Il avait vu la végétation sèche et luxuriante du bord de mer lentement s'effilocher et dériver vers un vert vague, brumeux lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans les montagnes. Il faisait froid pour un début de septembre, encore plus là-haut. Le GPS, qui avait toujours eu du mal avec l'humidité, n'arrivait pas à les suivre et Lisa jurait à chaque fois qu'il perdait la route. La petite voiture, une Fiat budget douillet, pleine à exploser de tout ce dont les déménageurs n'avaient pas voulu, attaquait courageusement toutes les pentes à plein régime. Le bruit du moteur faisait se crisper Waylon sur ses accoudoirs, surtout dans les virages, où le véhicule finissait toujours par se déporter un peu vers la fin.

 Il avait pris son portable et le tenait depuis qu'ils étaient partis, le plastique devenait tiède contre sa peau. Il ne jouait pas avec, il n'avait même plus de textos à envoyer à qui que ce soit, il avait juste envie de le sentir entre ses mains – la coque épaisse qu'il avait achetée dans cette quincaillerie pas loin de chez lui parce qu'il le faisait tomber tout le temps par terre, le strap qu'il avait gagné à un concours de codage du club d'informatique de son ancien lycée.

 Tiens, son ancien lycée. Un truc qu'il avait à la fois eu et pas eu de mal à quitter – il n'arrivait pas encore à se décider sur la question. Ce n'était pas les amis qui posaient problème, à vrai dire, il n'en avait presque pas. C'était surtout les avantages qui allaient lui manquer. Les gens là-bas étaient civilisés ; ils vous laissaient tranquille si vous faisiez la même chose de votre côté. Et si vous décidiez de passer l'année avec pour seule compagnie la trilogie de Tolkien, quelques bouquins de codage et Flappy Bird, c'était votre problème, pas le leur. Les profs ? Ils étaient accommodants ; vous gardiez vos notes au-dessus de la moyenne de la classe, éventuellement vous marmonniez que vous étiez timide pendant un conseil de classe et ils ne cherchaient pas les problèmes.

 Et, là-bas, Waylon, avec son éternelle appréciation "élève très sérieux, mais devrait s'investir à l'oral", avait une vie délicieuse.

 Les temps allaient changer, il en avait peur.

 Le seul lycée de la région était un établissement un peu minable appelé Mount Massive. Mount Massive, avait trouvé Waylon après quelques recherches, était en réalité le nom d'un sommet un peu important dans la région. Après réflexion, Waylon avait compris que, en effet, dans un coin pareil, ces gens-là n'avaient que leurs montagnes pour être fiers. Waylon avait essayé d'être indulgent, avait préféré jeter un coup d’œil au site officiel du lycée plutôt que d'écouter sa première impression, surnommée l'Impression Hautement Subjective (il la connaissait bien celle-là).

 Les bâtiments en eux-mêmes n'avaient pas l'air trop mal, mis à part le cadre un peu étrange (en plein dans les montagnes ??? Pourquoi ????), Waylon s'était efforcé de trouver des aspects sympathiques à la grande bâtisse de briques sombres, mais la seule chose qu'elle lui inspirait était l'image d'une vieille dame un peu guindée, au visage tout froncé et aux lèvres pincées. Waylon se demandait parfois d'où lui venaient ces comparaisons ; il n'avait jamais été très bon en expressions écrites.

 Finalement, il avait remarqué que le site n'avait pas été mis à jour depuis 1997 et avait laissé tomber. Il avait essayé de ne plus penser à ce qui pouvait l'attendre là-bas, et Lisa attendit qu'ils soient enfermés tous les deux dans la voiture pour lâcher la bombe :

 Il y allait avoir un internat.

 Waylon se raidit, comme à chaque fois que 'ça' commençait. Il ne dit rien ; il n'avait même plus assez de souffle pour dire quoi que ce soit. Lisa se gara sur le bord de la route et mit sa main sur son dos, tout ce que sa ceinture de sécurité lui permettait.

 Depuis tout jeune, Waylon souffrait de graves crises d'angoisse. Déjà, il était né avant terme, et lorsque la sage-femme s'était penchée pour écouter son petit cœur de bébé, elle s'était effrayée de n'entendre qu'un chuchotement faiblissant. Lisa avait couvé son fils jusqu'à l’écœurement, mais il avait bien fallu laisser Waylon aller à l'école lorsqu'il en avait été en âge. Une mère étouffante, un père inexistant, une enfance en ville, un asthme qui repassait faire coucou tous les deux, trois mois – tous les facteurs semblaient réuni pour faire de Waylon un enfant effacé, anxieux et fragile.

 Et bien, la vie ne l'avait pas loupé.

 Lisa s'excusait à voix basse alors que son fils pressait ses genoux contre sa poitrine, replié sur lui-même comme s'il avait voulu prendre le moins de place possible. Le plus petit Waylon du monde.

 Sa mère ralluma le moteur parce qu'il fallait bien repartir et Waylon colla une tempe contre la vitre. Elle commençait à s'embuer. Le petit radiateur vibrait contre sa jambe, tandis que le vent sifflait furieusement contre la voiture, là dehors. Waylon ferma ses yeux qui tremblaient sous ses paupières. Serré entre les cartons et les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, dans la chaleur presque étouffante de l'après-sommeil et le parfum de sa mère, il se sentait comme dans un œuf. Sa poitrine finit par se soulever de moins en moins souvent, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent les limites de la Californie, il s'était endormi.

 *******/

 Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il rêvait de Leadville. La plupart du temps, c'étaient des souvenirs, et cette fois aussi. Il était de retour dans la maison de ses grands-parents pour les vacances d'été. Il y avait cette grosse fissure au-dessus de la porte d'entrée qui lui faisait peur à chaque fois qu'il entrait ou sortait, parce qu'il avait l'impression que le mur allait se fendre en deux et que le toit allait lui tomber dessus. Souvent, la nuit, il restait éveillé en fixant le plafond, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, pour être sûr d'être conscient lorsqu'ils mourraient tous écrasés par le toit. Son grand-père, un homme très gentil mais silencieux, lui coupait des tranches de pain au petit-déjeuner avec son couteau de chasse, celui avec le manche en corne de vache. Dans son rêve, sa grand-mère était déjà malade et dormait presque tout le temps. Sa chambre sentait la maladie, l'urine et la vieille personne ; les draps fanés et la peau qui se décrépit. Waylon n'y entrait jamais, sauf quand Lisa lui demandait d'aller dire bonjour ou au revoir. Sa grand-mère n'était pas très bavarde non plus, d'ailleurs. Les bons jours, elle lui demandait comment il s'appelait ; il y en avait où elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce. Il s'ennuyait toute la journée parce que ses grands-parents n'avaient pas la télé, alors Miles l'emmenait pêcher dans un des lacs de Twin Lakes, ou dans le lac Turquoise, c'était plus près. Il n'aimait pas trop pêcher, mais avec Miles, ça allait. Il le poussait parfois dans l'eau quand Waylon attrapait plus de poissons que lui, mais l'eau était glacée. Miles avait arrêté après la fois où il avait failli se noyer.

 *******/

 Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque Lisa, qui avait décidé qu'elle en avait assez du silence, mit un disque des Pink Floyd dans le lecteur de la voiture, ce qui signifiait généralement qu'elle avait abandonné l'idée d'entamer une conversation avec son fils. Au bout d'un moment, il reconnut _Dark side of the moon_ , des flamands roses de service. Ça ne dérangeait pas Waylon autant que ça l'aurait dû pour quelqu'un qui écoutait AC/DC au volume max de ses écouteurs de merde. Waylon devait reconnaître, malgré tout ce que ça lui coûtait, que sa mère avait quand même un plutôt bon goût musical pour quelqu'un qui lui tapait autant sur les nerfs. En fait, Lisa lui avait transmis sa passion des vieux groupes célèbres, et puis des vieux groupes un peu moins célèbres, selon la loi du bon goût maternel. Waylon avait tout écouté, fait le tri, pris ce qu'il aimait, et mêlé ce qui restait à tout ce que sa génération avait de bien à lui apporter, toutes catégories confondues. Ce qui faisait que maintenant, dans la bibliothèque de son mp3, les bons vieux Doors pouvaient très bien côtoyer Ed Sheeran ; Lorde copinait avec Lou Reed et Led Zep (classique) ; et les Strokes avec Stevie Wonder. Et, bien souvent, lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il écoutait, il souriait en son for intérieur ; les genres musicaux, c'était pour les amateurs.

 Lisa se mit à chantonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à _Breath in the air_ et Waylon se pencha pour chercher son casque dans la boîte à gants. Les Pink Floyd étaient bien gentils, mais tout ce qui se rapportait à l'autorité maternelle en ce moment lui tapait sur les nerfs. Radiohead correspondait mieux à son humeur actuellement. Il aurait pu se suicider sur _No Surprises_. Il pourrait sûrement se suicider sur _No Surprises_. Il allait falloir qu'il se fasse une playlist de chansons sur lesquelles il pourrait éventuellement se suicider, ce serait intéressant _et_ productif.

 Il aurait bien aimé dire que, comme dans les livres, il n'avait pas vu passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent la limite du Lake County, mais ç'aurait été faux. Waylon fut au moins content d'une chose, quand il vit arriver le panneau d'entrée en agglomération de Leadville le long de la route, c'est qu'il était presque à court de bonne musique sur son mp3, et que ça lui épargnait le choix d'un album bien (même si, _évidemment_ , tout ce qui était sur son mp3 était « bien »).

 Lisa posa une main sur la jambe de son fils et lui serra le genou en souriant bravement devant elle lorsque la voiture dépassa le panneau d'entrée en ville.

 Leadville n'était pas à proprement parler une ville. Enfin, aux yeux de Waylon, ancien habitant de la _city by the bay_ (insérer ici quelques larmes et des sanglots), cette appellation était ridicule, mais il imaginait que, dans la région, trois drugstores et six, sept cent âmes rassemblés au même endroit pouvaient bien exciter les administrations. Ah oui, et Leadville était aussi la dernière "ville" (oups, les guillemets ironiques) minière de tous les Etats-Unis. S'il vous plaît.

 Et on lui demandait encore pourquoi il ne voulait pas habiter ici.

 Il avait vraiment fallu que sa mère fût désespérée pour revenir ici. Leadville était la ville où elle avait passé toute son enfance et une bonne partie de son adolescence, avant qu'elle ne fût en âge de s'enfuir le plus loin possible – tiens donc, exactement ce qu'il avait prévu de faire. Il fallait croire que Leadville avait cet effet-là sur les gens. Lisa ne tenait pas spécialement la région dans son cœur ; elle avait arrêté d'emmener son fils voir ses grands-parents pour les vacances à partir du collège, et était largement satisfaite du coup de téléphone mensuel et de la carte postale, accompagnée de son fidèle chèque qui rajoutait du beurres sur les tartines, aux anniversaires et à Noël. Mais voilà, ses parents étaient morts quelques mois auparavant, d'abord sa mère, puis son père, comme ces oiseaux exotiques qui ne supportaient pas d'être seuls, et ils avaient laissé à leur fille une vieille maison dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait été prête à la vendre pendant un moment, mais le prix que lui en offrait les agences était risible et ses problèmes financiers avaient commencé à cette époque. Il se trouva qu'elle passa quelques coups de fil à certains amis leadvilliens et il se trouva également qu'on lui offrit un poste à la mairie, à la mémoire de ses parents, et surtout parce que la ville souffrait d'une sérieuse crise démographique. Elle avait promis de rappeler et réfléchit. Les plans sociaux menaçaient déjà de s'abattre sur la nuque de tous les employés du journal où elle travaillait. Lisa faisait partie de ceux qui n'étaient indispensables à personne. Elle avait déjà rencontré une ou deux personnes qui étaient prêtes à reprendre l'appartement pour un prix très correcte, et sa décision fut prise ; après tout, il était loin, le temps où elle pouvait se permettre d'oublier le fromage sur ses pâtes et de sauter un repas par jour. Elle avait aussi un peu peur de la réaction de Waylon le jour où elle lui annoncerait qu'elle ne pourrait plus payer la facture de la livebox.

 Leadville, donc, qu'ils le voulussent ou non. Et puisqu'il s'était déroulé plusieurs heures depuis qu'ils étaient partis et qu'il était fatigué d'être en colère, Waylon prit la main de Lisa dans la sienne et la serra. Il fit semblant de ne rien voir quand le sourire de sa mère s'élargit encore de quelques pouces.

 Lorsque Lisa arrêta la voiture sur le trottoir, devant la maison, il descendit son casque autour de son cou et chercha les contours du bâtiment à travers l'obscurité qui se pressait derrière sa vitre. Il n'y avait presque pas d'éclairage public dans la petite impasse où ils s'étaient garés. Lisa descendit pour ouvrir le portillon puis remonta pour pousser la petite voiture dans l'allée devant la maison. Waylon ouvrit la portière et descendit quand elle eût arrêté le moteur. La soirée était bien avancée, l'air frais. Le crépuscule était saturé d'odeurs prenantes, de sous-bois humides, de fleurs sauvages et d'arbres qui respirent. L'odeur de la montagne. Waylon frissonna sous son pull en sentant remonter de vieilles allergies.

 Lisa commençait à décharger la voiture. Elle l'avait laissée allumée pour que les phares éclairent l'allée, et _Money_ était en train de jouer. Waylon trouva que la situation était d'une ironie mordante.

 Il se pencha pour attraper son sac de voyage et vérifia que son portable et son mp3 étaient bien dans ses poches avant de se résoudre à sortir de la voiture. La façade éclairée par les phares était plus petite que dans ses souvenirs. Lisa avait déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée. Waylon la suivit à l'intérieur en jetant un coup d’œil à l'ombre de la lézarde au-dessus de la porte. Un voisin l'avait colmatée pour les anciens propriétaires lorsqu'elle avait menacé d'atteindre le toit. C'était à ce moment-là que Waylon s'était rendu compte que ses grands-parents étaient vraiment vieux.

 L'intérieur était sombre et sentait un peu la moisissure, et aussi quelque chose d'âcre et de désagréable auquel Waylon n'avait pas envie de penser. Lisa était partie chercher le disjoncteur au sous-sol. Waylon avait préféré attendre à l'intérieur – la salle à manger, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Suffisamment assuré pour ne pas avoir à accompagner Lisa, pas assez pour rester dehors à surveiller la voiture. Encore moins pour commencer à fouiner dans le reste de la maison, à l'aveuglette. La lumière des phares à l'extérieur éclairait à peine ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et Waylon restait planté au milieu de sa salle-à-manger-mais-il-n'était-pas-sûr, trop certain que s'il bougeait, il allait se prendre quelque chose à un endroit où il n'avait pas envie de se prendre quelque chose à cette heure-là.

 Au bout d'un moment, par-dessus la fin de _Us and Them_ , il finit par percevoir de petits grattements, comme une bestiole était en train de ronger dans les murs. La bestiole interrompit son grignotage et il l'entendit grimper jusqu'à plafond derrière lui, et il était tellement fatigué, et tout ça n'était tellement _pas_ comme chez lui qu'il se sentit des envies de rendre le sandwich que Lisa lui avait acheté à la station-service tout à l'heure.

 Dans la voiture, _Us and Them_ s'achevait. Le disque rayé sauta _Any Colour You Like_ et le thème à la guitare de _Brain Damage_ commença à jouer doucement dans le jardin.

  _Ow_. Super glauque. Juste ce dont il avait besoin pour terminer en beauté une journée merdique.

> _The lunatic is on the grass,_
> 
> _The lunatic is on the grass,_
> 
> _Remembering games and daisy chains and laughs,_
> 
> _Got to keep the loonies on the path"_

 Incapable d'arrêter de réfléchir, Waylon sentit tout son corps se paralyser petit à petit, d'abord les jambes et les extrémités de ses bras, et puis ça remontait jusqu'au cerveau, comme s'il était mort, que son corps refroidissait avant de durcir. Il entendait toujours la musique par-dessus le bourdonnement du sang dans ses oreilles. Des taches de lumière s'agitaient aux limites de sa vision. Le froid commençait à gagner sa poitrine et, oh, non, ce n'était pas qu'une impression, il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

 "Maman..."

 C'était comme dans les rêves, ceux dans lesquels vous savez que quelque chose vous poursuit ou vous fera du mal s'il vous rattrape, et vous n'arrivez plus à courir, vous ne savez plus comment il faut faire, et le moindre pas vous coûte beaucoup trop. Ou alors, il y a quelqu'un qu'il faut que vous préveniez, vous le savez, c'est presque une question de vie ou de mort, mais votre voix ne dépasse pas le râle étouffé – c'est à peine une voix, à vrai dire. Votre corps vous trahit, mais votre âme s'agite comme une dingue à l'intérieur.

 De très loin, comme s'il était devenu étranger à son propre corps, il entendit sa mère pousser un énorme juron, le genre qu'elle n'osait jamais dire devant lui parce qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il était encore un enfant avec ses chastes oreilles et son ouïe bénie par les dieux des enfants avec des chastes oreilles (Waylon n'osait pas la démentir). Quelque chose tomba bruyamment par terre au sous-sol et elle jura de nouveau, mais la maison s'alluma quelques instants plus tard. Waylon lâcha son sac, qui tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd.

> _"The lunatic is in the hall,_
> 
> _The lunatics are in my hall,_
> 
> _The paper holds their folded faces to the floor,_
> 
> _And every day, the paper boy brings more"_

 Lorsque Lisa remonta, elle avait de la poussière sur ses vêtements et un air un peu largué sur son visage. Elle lui sourit quand même, et son sourire avait l'air de remonter de très loin, puis elle s'essuya les mains sur son jean. "Cette maison est dégueulasse."

 Certes.

 Waylon pouvait concevoir que sa mère n'ait rien de mieux à dire le soir de leur arrivée dans une maison qu'il devait considérer comme la sienne, à une heure où tous les gens décents sont en train de dormir, alors que son fils était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse devant elle.

 Lui non plus d'ailleurs.

 Éventuellement, elle finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'approcha. "Ça va ? Tu es tout pâle."

> _"The lunatic is in my head,_
> 
> _The lunatic is in my head,_
> 
> _You raise the blade, you make the change,_
> 
> _You re-arrange me 'til I'm sane,_
> 
> _You lock the door,_
> 
> _And throw away the key,_
> 
> _There's someone in my head but it's not me"_

 "A, Arrête la musique," il hoquetait comme un gamin. Lisa se précipita à la voiture et il l'entendit tourner puis enlever la clé du contact. La radio se tut, les phares s'éteignirent, les ombres disparurent sur le mur. Lisa était déjà à côté de lui, elle passa ses bras autour de son fils et le serra contre elle. Il commençait à s'essouffler. Waylon cala son menton dans le creux de son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il avait les cheveux de sa mère dans la figure, ses larmes étaient en train de couler dans ses boucles qui sentaient son shampoing à la noix de coco. Lisa passait doucement une main à plat dans son dos, de haut en bas, comme si elle voulait lisser son pull.

 "Respire," qu'elle disait, "concentre-toi sur ma voix. Détends-toi, mon chéri. Je suis là."

 Au bout d'un moment, le poids qui s'était allongé sur sa poitrine s'envola et il arriva à se détendre. Les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues, mais le gros de l'orage était passé.

 "Mon chéri, Waylon, je suis désolée," sa mère parlait tout bas, "je suis désolée. Tout ira bien à partir de maintenant, je te le promets. Je te le jure."

 Elle embrassa son fils sur le front.


	2. La fois où Waylon a été un gentil garçon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waylon le savait ; la première Impression Hautement Subjective est toujours la meilleure.

Tout n'allait pas bien.

Enfin, pas dans l'immédiat, mais Waylon n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que les choses pourraient s'arranger juste comme ça.

Son problème pour le moment, enfin, son principal problème, était la présence excessive d'individus de son âge dans son environnement immédiat. Waylon Park n'aimait pas la communauté, et quand il parlait de communauté, il parlait de tous les genres de rassemblements du genre humain.

La foule dans les couloirs d'un lycée de province pourri, classé dans les zones d'éducation prioritaires, avant dix heures du matin rentrait dans cette catégorie. Surtout lorsque, le matin même, on avait connu le réveil pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois de vacances.

Les gens qui avaient inventé la tradition du discours du proviseur au début de chaque année (et puis de chaque semaine, tant qu'on y était) devaient détester les adolescents qui complexaient déjà sur leur petite taille et leur manque de présence. En entrant dans le gymnase ce matin-là, Waylon s'était demandé ce qu'on pouvait lui vouloir si tôt le matin et avait décidé après réflexion que se placer derrière la foule des mecs qui faisaient tous au moins une tête de plus que lui était une bonne technique de survie pour son premier jour en milieu hostile. Il n'allait pas mourir des suites d'une commotion cérébrale parce qu'un type n'avait pas regardé où il mettait les pieds. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il avait absolument besoin de voir la tête du mec qui dirigeait le lycée qu'il adorait détester depuis un mois.

En attendant que le discours commence, Waylon vérifia ses sms. Lisa lui avait envoyé trois mille messages d'encouragement et de prévention complètement parentale, des trucs inutiles de maman, mais Waylon n'admettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit que ça lui donnait un peu de courage.

Autour de lui, ça se réveillait, ça tapait la discute et ça se tapait dans le dos, aussi. Il y avait un groupe de mecs qui stationnaient juste devant lui, ils parlaient fort, comme s'ils étaient en train de s'engueuler, mais en même temps ils riaient. Deux d'entre eux avaient le crâne complètement rasé, un autre avait enfoncé une capuche sur sa tête avant qu'un pion avec une tronche de tueur ne vienne la lui retirer. Le mec attendit qu'il se fût éloigné pour la remettre. Waylon baissa les yeux avant que l'un d'entre eux s'aperçoive qu'il était en train d'observer. Un peu plus sur sa droite, il y avait un type qu'il n'avait vu aller avec personne depuis qu'il était là. Il devait être beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais là, il était tellement tassé sur lui-même, comme s'il n'avait même plus la force de supporter le poids de son propre crâne, qu'il avait mal au dos pour lui. Il avait l'air fatigué de tout. Chauve, lui aussi – Waylon commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas un genre de mode ici ou quoi –, ses traits épuisés lui donnaient au moins cinq ans de plus que l'âge qu'il fallait pour être ici. Il devait se sentir observé parce qu'il leva les yeux vers Waylon et le dévisagea sans gêne avant que l'autre ne se mette à regarder ailleurs, effrayé par le contact. Même avec la distance, le néant qu'il avait vu dans ces deux yeux fatigués l'avait suffisamment remué pour qu'il évite proprement de tourner la tête de son côté jusqu'à ce que le proviseur se pointe.

Au bout d'un moment, un type en costard monta sur l'estrade aménagée au fond du gymnase. Waylon l'aperçut entre deux têtes qui s'approchait du micro, mais tout le monde avait l'air de s'en tamponner parce que tout le monde bavardait comme si de rien n'était. Sur le côté, des surveillants qui n'avaient rien à envier à la gueule de celui de tout à l'heure réclamaient le silence sans résultat et, de derrière son micro, costardman se raclait la gorge. Waylon souriait tout seul dans son coin.

Finalement, un des pires larsens que Waylon ait jamais entendu traversa les quatre enceintes du gymnase et tout ceux qui s'en tamponnaient juste avant se turent en mettant leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Costardman tenait son micro juste à côté de l'une des deux baffles de l'estrade avec l'air de s'emmerder ferme. Il le laissa encore un peu et le reprit juste au moment où Waylon crut que ses tympans allaient céder. Le type revint au milieu de la scène _._

"Ça y est, vous êtes calmés, les merdeux ?"

Waylon se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

Tout de suite, le proviseur continua, sans lui laisser le temps de se poser d'autres questions.

"Pour les nouveaux et les bébés de première année, je me présente : je suis Jeremy Blaire, et aussi l'enfoiré qui dirige ce bahut. Tout ceux que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de faire chier les autres années me surnomment le Connard, et sachez que je vais tout faire pour mériter ce surnom. Si vous avez atterri ici, c'est sûrement parce que le reste du monde ne voulait pas de vous, et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il va falloir que vous compreniez que notre but _n'est pas_ de faire de vous de mignons petits diplômés qui seraient destinés à de grandes études et qui pourraient à la suite desdites études réussir pleinement leurs vies avec la fierté de papa-maman et tout le reste ; notre but _est_ de faire passer ces quatre années d'études le plus rapidement possible afin de nous débarrasser de vous à la première occasion. Eh, les mecs. Vous êtes à Mount Massive, maintenant. C'est pas comme si on avait quelque chose à prouver ou quoi. Si vous avez le sentiment qu'on est en train de vous baiser, c'est tout à fait légitime, et je ne peux que vous rediriger vers le bureau de M. Wernicke, afin qu'il vous réoriente aussi vite que possible vers une filière plus professionnelle où vous découvrirez à la dure les emmerdes de la vie active. Sur ce, bienvenue à Mount Massive, les merdeux, et essayez de ne pas passer une _trop_ mauvaise année."

_Ok._

Au moins, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'y aller par quatre chemins. Waylon était incapable de trouver plus philosophique comme pensée tandis que Blaire le Connard quittait l'estrade en laissant tomber le pied du micro sur le côté ; le bruit du choc amplifié par quatre fois cinquante watts fit se crisper toutes les épaules dans la salle. Waylon avait l'impression d'assister à une mauvaise blague qui durait un peu trop longtemps. Il regarda discrètement autour de lui. Si on excluait quelques types à l'air franchement surpris qui devaient débarquer comme lui, il devina de l'expression blasée de la plupart des élèves que ce genre d'événement ne se produisait pas pour la première fois. Éventuellement, il glissa un coup d'œil du côté du mec tout seul à sa droite. Il regardait dans le vide et ne leva pas la tête lorsque les profs commencèrent à appeler leurs classes nom par nom – tout le monde a connu ça au moins une fois, tout le monde en a pris au moins une fois pour son image de soi en public. Waylon soupira mais se força à tendre un peu l'oreille, juste au cas où on appellerait le nom de Miles Upshur.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il se décide à lui passer un coup de fil, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas encore osé jusque là, pour beaucoup trop de raisons qui paraîtraient stupides au premier pékin venu mais qui étaient très beaucoup très valables pour lui.

Des raisons, comme celle du moment où il s'entendrait dire : "Ah ouais, Waylon, on a passé des bons moments ensemble quand on était gosses mais là je sens que ça va me gonfler, merci quand même d'avoir appelé."

Ou celle, pire, du : "Ah nan, Waylon, t'étais déjà chiant à l'époque à toujours me coller, trouve-toi d'autres bouche-trous maintenant que tu connais plus personne."

Des raisons très valables, donc. Après tout, ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus qu'à travers une webcam, et deux ans qu'ils ne se voyaient plus à travers rien du tout. Waylon comprenait qu'on puisse oublier quelqu'un comme ça, surtout quand on avait une capacité à sociabiliser comme celle de Miles.

Il comprenait et, puisqu'il était si honnête avec lui-même, ça ne lui faisait rien. Absolument rien. Vraiment.

Après une seconde de débat intérieur contre une bonne volonté qui faiblissait à vue d'œil, il décida que l'appeler à la pause de dix heures était une idée très raisonnable. Le fait qu'il repoussait cet appel depuis plus d'un mois, et ce malgré les rappels réguliers de Lisa, n'avait rien à voir dans cette décision.

(En réalité, rien que _l'idée_ d'entendre la voix de Miles de l'autre côté de la ligne le terrifiait.)

On appela les premières, puis les deuxièmes années. Le gymnase se vida de plus de la moitié de sa population collégiale et Waylon passa le temps en observant les profs. Ils étaient plutôt normaux, dans l'ensemble, enfin, normaux pour des profs de ZEP ils avaient à peu près tous des têtes de déterrés, comme si on ne les avait pas mis au soleil depuis plusieurs semaines, et on sentait de ceux qui avaient un air particulièrement blasé qu'ils connaissaient le milieu. Il y en avait juste un – Waylon était plutôt loin, donc il ne l'avait pas bien vu, mais il avait l'air vraiment spécial. Grand et maigre, genre cadavre, avec un visage à donner des cauchemars à un chirurgien esthétique (ou des doux rêves de consultations hors de prix, mais ça dépendait de comment vous preniez la chose), et puis une ridicule couronne de cheveux rêches et gris et gras en voie de disparition sur le sommet de son crâne. Il avait une voix désagréable, comme s'il parlait tout le temps entre ses dents, et Waylon fut content lorsqu'il disparut par les double portes du gymnase avec sa propre classe.

Finalement on arriva aux troisièmes années et Waylon se traîna misérablement jusqu'au rang des appelés de sa classe quand il entendit son nom. Au moment d'entrer en classe, comme il faisait toujours, il avait laissé les autres s'installer avant de s'asseoir à une place libre, à côté d'un mec qu'il s'appliqua très fort à ne pas regarder au début. Il attrapa les types de la table de devant à lui jeter des coups d’œil par-dessus leur épaule, il ne savait pas encore pourquoi mais à tous les coups c'était pour quelque chose qu'il avait fait et qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. C'était toujours la même chose, les gens ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être imprévisibles. Si le monde était entièrement peuplé de Waylon Park, la vie ne serait pas aussi difficile. Peut-être même qu'il n'y aurait même pas de guerres dans ce monde-là.

Les mecs devant lui avaient commencé à parler entre eux à voix basse. Waylon se sentait le visage trop rouge, déjà. Il ne pouvait pas juste se relever et partir à l'autre bout de la salle avec ses affaires sous le bras. S'il ouvrait la fenêtre juste à gauche et se jetait dans la cour _maintenant_ , les gens qui l'auraient connu ne se souviendraient pas de lui que comme un abruti complet.

A ce moment-là, le mec à côté de lui se mit à tapoter son stylo contre la table, doucement, mais suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention de Waylon. Les types devant se turent.

Waylon ne releva pas les yeux tout de suite. Il ne savait pas quelle forme d'autorité avait son voisin sur les mecs de devant, pas plus qu'il ne savait si c'était lié au fait qu'ils se fussent moqué de lui pour s'être installé ici, mais il supposait très fortement que ça faisait partie de toutes les choses qu'on avait pensées et dites et faites avant qu'il ne débarque dans le secteur, et dont on avait pas jugé utile de le mettre au courant.

Après un petit moment de délibération intérieure, suivi d'un autre petit moment d'apaisement des esprits, il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin, un seul, du coin de l'œil. Au début ce n'était qu'un mec comme les autres, épaules larges, mâchoire dure, à moitié chauve. Il avait cette espèce de coupe militaire bizarre, rasé sur les côtés. Pas trop vilain cela dit, pas non plus grand héros blanc et viril de leurs chers block-busters de chez Hollywood, mais il dégageait une impression sauvage et indolente qui retint son attention un peu plus qu'il n'aurait dû le faire, et ses yeux croisèrent les siens au moment où Waylon réalisa qu'il aurait mieux fait de les détourner.

Ses yeux par contre étaient très beaux – non pas que Waylon s'y connût en yeux, mais il pouvait dire que ces yeux-là étaient beaux comme un imbécile peut dire que la Vénus de Milo est belle. Il les avait bleus, mais presque trop bleus, et d'une immobilité contemplative qui mettait le mal à l'aise. Waylon avait des idées sur les yeux. Selon lui, ils tenaient une part importante dans la physionomie d'un être humain. Après tout, ils étaient la première chose qui vous donnait un aperçu de ce que pouvait être un parfait étranger, à l'intérieur, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Vous croisiez simplement les yeux de quelqu'un, dans la rue ou dans le train si ses yeux étaient simples et vides, vous l'oubliez aussitôt que vous vous trouvez un autre objet d'intérêt. Mais s'ils étaient pleins et vibrants, ou si votre inconnu avait été doté par la nature d'yeux peu communs, alors vous mettiez un peu plus de temps à l'oublier, et vous pouviez même vous rappeler de lui, s'il vous arrivait de croiser à nouveau son regard.

Ce type-là faisait partie des chanceux. Ses yeux étaient bleus et clairs, cernés par des cils sombres et épais, étrangement longs pour un garçon ; ils lui donnaient un air un peu féminin un peu sensible. Waylon sourit distraitement. Ça devenait gênant. L'autre le regardait avec trop d'intensité à son goût, ou peut-être était-ce Waylon qui avait scruté trop longtemps dans ce bleu ; on aurait dit qu'il était sur le point de lui raconter l'histoire de sa vie, ou alors de lui rouler une pelle, ici et maintenant. Waylon avait du mal à soutenir des regards aussi intenses.

Puis il cessa d'être un objet de curiosité, et son voisin s'étala de nouveau sur sa table en fermant ses beaux yeux – le charme était rompu, comme disait l'autre. Le prof ne dit rien, comme il n'avait rien dit pour les quatre, cinq autres qui dormaient dans toute la paix de leur esprit, à divers emplacements stratégiques de la salle. Waylon se demanda ce qu'il faisait ici.

A la pause de dix heures, la moitié de la classe s'enfuit dans le couloir tandis que l'autre moitié se rendormait, tirée de son sommeil par la sonnerie du lycée. Waylon se leva et sortit pour se trouver un petit coin tranquille dans le couloir. Il sortit son portable et, sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter, sélectionna le contact qu'un petit malin avait trouvé drôle d'appeler "BRO DU TROU DU CUL DU MONDE". Autour de lui, les gens avaient l'air de se retrouver comme des gens qui ne s'étaient pas vus pendant deux heures. Assister, même de loin, à la vie sociale des êtres humains avait le don de plonger Waylon dans une mélancolique réflexion sur sa condition de larve sociale, qui attendait encore que se forme sa chrysalide pour pouvoir renaître en magnifique papillon des conversations artificielles. La tonalité faisait vibrer son téléphone contre son oreille. Il n'était même pas sûr que le numéro soit encore bon. Miles aurait très bien pu en changer sans penser à le prévenir, après tout, à part passer de temps en temps sur le statut facebook de l'un et de l'autre, ils ne communiquaient plus beaucoup – et s'il y avait bien un endroit sur Terre qu'on pouvait qualifier de désertique, étant donné que maintenant les déserts étaient pleins de terroristes et les pôles pleins de suicidaires, c'était bien le profil facebook de Waylon Park.

Ce même Waylon Park était sur le point de raccrocher lorsqu'on décrocha.

_"Allô ?"_

Waylon pensait paniquer depuis qu'il avait sorti son portable apparemment, il se trompait.

_"Bonjour ? Il y a quelqu'un ?"_

"Euh, oui, euh, je parle bien à Miles Upshur ?"

_"Lui-même."_

Waylon eut un petit vertige dans son coin de couloir.

_"Et vous êtes ?"_

"Euh, désolé- c'est Waylon, hm, Waylon Park, je sais pas si tu te rappelles..." Il attendit deux secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, et continua sur sa lancée, parce que si ce n'était pas maintenant, ce ne serait jamais. "En fait je t'appelais parce qu'avec ma mère on a dû vendre l'appart et du coup on est arrivés dans le Colorado hier soir et ce matin bah en fait je suis venu-"

_"Hey, attends, attends deux secondes. Waylon ?"_

Il y eut un blanc dans la conversation et Waylon eut une petite douleur à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Son nom ne lui revenait pas.

"C'est pas grave, écoute- je vais raccrocher, d'accord ? Je suis déso-"

_"Waylon ! Nom de dieu, ça veut dire que t'es là ? En ce moment ? A Mount Massive ?"_

"Euh, oui ?"

Waylon nota avec ravissement que son ami d'enfance utilisait les mêmes vieux jurons polémiques que lui.

_"NOM DE DIEU Waylon Park, tu dois absolument me dire où tu es en ce moment même !"_

Waylon balbutia le nom du bâtiment en espérant qu'il ne se soit pas trompé, à moitié étouffé par l'euphorie, et Miles raccrocha tout de suite après lui avoir dit qu'il arrivait.

En effet, il le vit arriver très vite, à tel point qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas couru pour venir le voir. Cette idée, pour une raison ou pour une autre, flattait l'ego de Waylon.

Il n'avait pas changé – c'est-à-dire, dans la mesure où on peut changer le moins possible en passant de l'enfance à l'adolescence, et puis de l'adolescence à un âge presque adulte. Il avait quitté un gosse à l'air effronté, à la limite de l'insolence, qui ne tenait pas en place, toujours le visage d'avoir glissé une punaise sur votre chaise quand vous ne regardiez pas et aujourd'hui il retrouvait un jeune homme presque fait, l'air calmé, mais il y avait toujours cette lueur joyeuse au fond de ses yeux, cette lueur qui donnait de la vie à tout ce qu'il disait. Il le dépassait toujours d'une bonne tête, ce à quoi Waylon avait oublié de se préparer (il avait toujours pensé qu'une fois « grands » – tout était relatif – il rattraperait enfin les douze centimètres qu'il avait de retard sur lui), et se déplaçait dans la foule du couloir avec une forme d'aisance qui le rendait jaloux.

Miles le rejoignit et ses grands bras d'adolescent dégingandé l'attirèrent dans une étreinte, et Waylon cilla – pourquoi pas. Il lui tapota le dos avec pudeur tandis que l'autre distribuait au sien une série de claques énergiques. Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'on allait dépasser le seuil de tolérance physique de Waylon, Miles s'écarta et le tint par les épaules avec un sourire qui riait déjà. Il l'appelait « mon vieux », lui disait à quel point il était heureux de le revoir.

"T'as pas changé."

Waylon sourit, osa un rire. Lui non plus. Son visage respirait le grand air, violent, des montagnes, sa peau était brune, presque hâlée de soleil et de vitalité, de petites pattes d'oie apparaissaient au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait – mais il était toujours le même. C'était fou.

"Toi non plus." Waylon avait du mal à contenir le sourire dans sa voix. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait déborder jusqu'au moment il serait incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Ça fait du bien de te revoir, Wayway."

"Ah non, là, je regrette, mais je dois émettre une protestation." Waylon s'était mordu l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire en entendant le vieux surnom. C'était Lisa qui avait l'habitude de l'appeler comme ça, malgré toutes les fois où son fils la reprenait ; Miles l'avait entendu rien qu'une fois un jour qu'il avait débarqué chez eux et avait décidé que la chose était à retenir en prévision d'une utilisation future. Et bien, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Mais Waylon était moins agacé que ravi qu'il s'en fût souvenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Miles lui lança un regard qui voulait dire "tu pensais que j'aurais oublié, pas vrai ?" ou quelque chose dans ce registre-là. C'était comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé six ans depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Waylon lui expliqua comment lui et sa mère s'étaient retrouvés contraints de battre en retraite à l'intérieur du pays ; Miles lui demanda ce qu'il pensait du lycée et de la ville, et surtout s'il n'était pas trop bien pour partager le quotidien de simples comme eux, avec une ironie dans le ton qui lui valut un roulement d'yeux de la part de Waylon. Quand il lui avoua à demi-mots qu'en réalité il était terrifié par ce changement de vie, Miles haussa les épaules, l'air gêné mais compatissant.

"Je sais que c'est pas facile pour tout le monde la première fois ici."

Ses mots arrachèrent un sourire à Waylon. C'était rien de le dire.

"Moi aussi, quand je suis arrivé ici, ça s'est mal passé, tu sais," lui confia-t-il. "C'était juste... tellement différent de tout ce que je connaissais avant. Les gens, ici... Ils n'ont pas la même notion de la communauté, c'est tout. C'est comme vivre dans une rue avec tous ces voisins qui s'observent les uns les autres par-dessus leurs haies, tu sais ? Sauf qu'ici, les voisins carburent à la testostérone, et ils ont une façon plutôt violente de régler leurs problèmes. Il faut les comprendre," ajouta Miles en ricanant tout bas, "ils vivent entassés les uns sur les autres cinq jours sur sept, le proviseur est un sale con qui passe sa vie à pourrir celle des autres, et surtout, toutes les meufs sont dans le lycée d'à côté _(soupir tragique)_."

Waylon sourit.

"Alors, tu m'étonnes qu'on ait un ou deux débordements mâliques, pour ne pas dire phalliques, de temps en temps," continua Miles qui n'avait pas manqué l'éclaircie dans le brouillard sombre qu'était le visage de son ami depuis le début de la conversation. "Ça peut impressionner au début, mais au fond, ils sont pas aussi méchants qu'ils en ont l'air. Enfin, la plupart," se reprit-il avec une grimace.

"La plupart ?" répéta Waylon, qui sentait ses brûlures d'estomac se rappeler gentiment à lui.

"Attends attends, recommence pas à paniquer," le prévint Miles. "Déjà, si t'emmerdes personne, si tu mouftes pas, tu devrais jamais avoir affaire à eux ensuite, si tu veux, je te les montrerais tous tout à l'heure, les gens à éviter, pour que tu puisses les reconnaître après. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?"

Waylon releva la tête vers lui, illuminé par l'assurance de le revoir prochainement. Lui qui s'était préparé à un rejet partiel ou total, les choses n'allaient peut-être pas être aussi terribles que ce qu'il avait prévu. Tout au moins ça laisserait quelques jours de plus à Miles pour réaliser quel sale coincé il était devenu.

"Je prends ça pour un oui," sourit son ami. "On fait ça pendant la pause de midi, ça te va ? Je passe te chercher devant ta classe- et par pitié, consolide-moi un peu cette armature, là," il ajouta sur un ton faussement blagueur en tapotant sur l'épaule crispée de Waylon. "J'ai l'impression qu'il suffirait que je te souffle dessus pour que tu t'écroules. Survis au moins jusqu'à midi."

Waylon lui répondit qu'il essayerait et lui rendit stupidement son sourire alors qu'il s'éloignait, puis il inspira à fond.

Les choses allaient étrangement bien pour lui.

/********\

Miles se pointa devant la porte de sa classe avec la sonnerie. Waylon se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires pour le rejoindre. Miles lui sourit.

"Monsieur est prêt pour son premier tour du propriétaire ?"

Alors qu'ils passaient devant la porte ouverte de sa classe, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. "Oh. Je vois que tu te coltines un ou deux spécimens plutôt intéressants. Ça va, ça reste dans la moyenne ; s'il y en avait eu plus, _là_ tu aurais vraiment eu des raisons de te faire des trous à l'estomac."

"C'est _vraiment_ ta méthode pour me remonter le moral ?" Waylon avait choisi un demi-sourire ironique.

"T'arrêtes jamais de te plaindre ?" ricana Miles en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Il y eut un temps de silence et Miles regarda pensivement dans le vide, comme s'il ne savait pas par où commencer, puis il lui demanda : "Je te paye un café, d'accord ?"

Waylon essaya de retenir le sourire peu convenable qui lui venait aux lèvres. "C'est pas de refus.."

"C'est ça," ricana Miles. "Mais je te préviens tout de suite, c'est la première et la dernière fois. Je suis un peu à sec, et puis de toute façon ils en servent à la cantine le matin. T'es bien à l'internat ?"

Waylon hocha la tête.

"Ça, c'est bien. Tu me diras dans quelle chambre ils t'ont mis, je passerai te voir."

Le lycée remonta un peu (mais vraiment pas beaucoup) dans l'estime de Waylon quand il découvrit les grosses machines bleues et lumineuses qui ronronnaient en vous pissant un café buvable et pas trop cher. Bien, il allait pouvoir reprendre son Régime d'Authentique Nerd(TM) exclusivement à base de café jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu'une éponge organique gorgée de café : il fallait bien entretenir les stéréotypes. Paumés comme ils étaient, ici, la direction ne devait même pas être au courant des lois contre l'obésité des jeunes américains (America, fuck yeah). A San Francisco, on avait déjà remballé toutes les machines et depuis, il avait exploré les resto aux alentours du lycée à la recherche du café ultime, même si le Starbuck restait une valeur sûre.

Dès qu'on lui mit son gobelet brûlant entre les mains, Waylon se sentit mieux.

"Il est pas génial, mais on ne se plaint pas," le prévint Miles.

"J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui se plaint ici."

Miles eut un petit rire. "Tu comprends vite."

Il but en silence, les spirales courtes et épaisses de la fumée se soulevaient de la mousse, se prenaient dans les cils de Waylon. Miles soupira puis ramena ses cheveux vers l'arrière d'un geste de la main qui était très viril et qui aurait certainement été très ridicule si ç'avait été Waylon.

"Bon," fit-il, "d'abord, il faut que tu puisses faire la différence entre les gens qui craignent et les gens qui sont tolérables en général. L'idéal, ce serait que je te fasse une liste – mais je ne sais pas moi-même par où commencer," avoua-t-il à voix basse après une pause.

"A ce point-là ?"

Miles sourit, visa la poubelle puis lança son gobelet. Il heurta le bord à gauche avant de retomber à l'intérieur. "Blaire, par exemple. Notre cher proviseur. Autant commencer par lui."

"Il est vraiment surnommé le Connard ?"

Son ami hocha plusieurs fois la tête. "Il l'a bien mérité. C'est simple : il fait chier tout le monde, dès qu'il peut. Il n'y a rien d'officiel, mais il y a des rumeurs qui courent, comme quoi il aurait emmerdé des mecs du ministère, suffisamment pour qu'ils le foutent dans ce trou perdu et bloquent son dossier pour qu'il ne soit pas muté. Il l'a mauvaise apparemment, et j'ai l'impression qu'il passe le temps comme il peut. Il n'y a pas que les élèves, les profs aussi le détestent : il donne des avantages à ceux qu'il aime bien et pisse sur le reste de l'équipe, tu vois. Ah oui, et fais gaffe : les surveillants sont ses yeux et ses oreilles, et ils vont tout rapporter à papa Blaireau dès qu'on dit du mal de lui."

Waylon rigola un peu, malgré son ahurissement profond.

"Mais t'en fais pas : tu mouftes pas, il te regardera même pas. Il saura pas que tu existes. Il a rien à foutre, je te dis."

"Ça me va."

Miles lui donna un petit coup de coude. "Sans blague, mec."

"Deuxième règle à respecter si tu veux survivre à Mount Massive," reprit-il quand Waylon eût terminé son gobelet. "Ne jamais t'approcher de Billy Hope."

"Billy Hope ?" Il avait déjà entendu ce nom ; l'image lui revint rapidement, celle du type chauve qui était à côté de lui pendant la cérémonie d'accueil, avec ses yeux de néant. Il ne lui avait pas trouvé un air particulièrement menaçant à ce moment-là, ou de tout ce qu'on trouve d'habitude chez les petites frappes de lycée. La seule chose qui émanait de lui était un sentiment de malaise, comme s'il était mort à l'intérieur. "Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?"

Miles grimaça. "C'est pas vraiment ce qu'il fait... Plutôt _avec qui_ il fait quelque chose."

"De _quoi_?"

"Une petite histoire s'impose : il y a, dans les parages, pas mal de mecs qui consomment des substances. Des substances plutôt illégales. Et il n'y a qu'un seul réseau assez important dans le coin pour, hu, distribuer ces substances, et il n'y a qu'un seul mec dans ce réseau qui distribue à proximité du lycée, ce qui lui donne un certain pouvoir sur la populace ici-bas. Or, il s'avère que Hope... couche avec ce mec."

"Oh." Neutre, indifférent. Waylon l'avait surnommé le « ton des conversations possiblement polémiques ».

"Ouais. Pour faire simple, Hope est intouchable. Même Blaire a fini par le comprendre ; il faut dire qu'il n'est pas pour rien dans l'extension du trafic aux environs du lycée. Il doit se réserver un petit pourcentage dans leurs affaires, c'est pas possible autrement. Ça mérite un article, tout ça," marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. "En tout cas, reste loin de Hope. Il est pas vraiment méchant, mais on ne sait jamais – tu pourrais contrarier le seigneur de ces lieux."

"Rester loin de Hope, compris," répéta Waylon qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire des dernières révélations. Sérieusement, on se serait cru dans une vieille série sur la Vie Absolument Trépidante des Adolescents de Seconde Zone. Alors que sa vie à lui n'était que, et bien. La vie de Waylon, quoi.

"Troisième règle de survie en milieu hostile," continuait déjà Miles, "ne pas approcher Emmett et Beckett, les Jumeaux. Enfin, c'est comme ça que tout le monde les appelle. Ce ne sont pas _vraiment_ des jumeaux, mais ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble de toute façon, et puis ils ont ce petit air de ressemblance – tu comprendras de quoi je parle quand tu les verras – alors les gens préfèrent les appeler comme ça. Ils sont là, d'ailleurs."

Miles lui indiqua le fond du hall qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Ils avaient parlé en suivant l'un des couloirs qui longeaient les salles de classe et qui débarquaient sur le hall d'entrée. L'Emmett et le Beckett en question étaient assis dans un coin, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et parlaient à voix basse sans jamais se regarder. Dès que Miles et lui entrèrent, celui qui avait le plus de cheveux sur le crâne se mit à les suivre du regard. Waylon, qui était un gentil garçon à qui on avait appris à ne pas fixer les gens, ne fila que quelques coups d'œil curieux en direction des deux types que Miles lui avait désignés. Au premier regard, avec leur front plat, leurs yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites et leur mâchoire méchamment portée vers l'avant, ils avaient un petit air de ces hommes de Neandertal dessinés dans une vieille encyclopédie jeunesse que Waylon avait chérie de la primaire à la sixième, comme s'ils avaient loupé une marche dans l'escalier de l'évolution. Waylon ne voulait pas tomber dans la caricature, mais on aurait franchement dit que leurs ancêtres avaient copulé entre eux jusqu'à éclipser le sens même du mot « consanguinité ».

"Les fixe pas trop longtemps, ils vont se mettre en rogne," lui souffla Miles. Waylon baissa les yeux et son ami attendit qu'ils aient traversé le hall pour continuer. "Ils sont un peu instables. Avec Dennis, ce sont les cas du lycée. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très sociaux, non... L'autre fois, un mec les a abordés, même pas méchamment, et ils ont failli en venir aux mains. Ils vivent dans leur monde, quoi. Mais si tu les déranges pas, y'a aucune raison pour qu'ils viennent te briser les noix."

"J'espère que tu as raison."

Miles lui décocha un sourire éblouissant. "J'ai toujours raison."

Waylon haussa les sourcils, peu convaincu.

Miles continua de le guider jusqu'à une double-porte qui donnait sur l'une des cours intérieures qu'il avait vues depuis la fenêtre de sa classe. On était légèrement en altitude, même si la vue des montagnes de part d'autre de la petite cuvette pouvait faire penser le contraire, et quelques lambeaux de brume s'enroulaient encore le long des murs qui fermaient la cour. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours qui ne vous donnaient pas envie de sortir du lit le soleil était coincé derrière une croûte de nuages maussades qui n'avaient pas l'air de bouger, et Waylon avait beau apprécier la bouffée d'air frais qu'il avait prise en sortant, tout ce qu'il voyait n'en avait pas moins une couleur suicide.

Parce qu'il commençait à connaître un peu le milieu, il ne s'étonna pas trop en voyant le mauvais entretien évident de la cour – vraiment le minimum syndical, histoire que les élèves ne se perdent pas dans les hautes herbes quand ils traversaient la pelouse.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, une clameur leur parvint ; un nombre assez conséquent d'élèves étaient attroupés pas loin de la fontaine à sec qui se dressait au centre de la cour. Ils étaient agglutinés autour d'un seul point comme des mouches sur un morceau de viande et se bousculaient sans arrêt les uns les autres. Miles s'arrêta pour les observer et après un moment d'hésitation, Waylon l'imita. De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas voir ce qui les excitaient autant, mais un de ces matons qui servaient de surveillants à Blaire arriva peu de temps après sur les lieux et traversa la foule des élèves qui se dispersèrent rapidement. Apparurent deux élèves qui étaient flanqués l'un sur l'autre par terre ; le premier empêchait le second de se relever en l'écrasant sous son poids, le frappant sans arrêt au visage, jusqu'à ce que le pion les sépare. Waylon fixa, comme hypnotisé, le poing se relever et s'abaisser à la même cadence, s'écraser sur le pauvre visage, s'imprimer dans la chair, comprimer les tissus même à cette distance, il était capable de distinguer les ecchymoses sur le visage de sa victime.

Le surveillant saisit l'agresseur par les épaules, le força à s'écarter de sa victime à laquelle il s'accrocha, griffant son visage, sa veste, la toile de son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien à quoi s'agripper. Il fut relevé de force, les deux énormes paluches du surveillant sur ses épaules, car il était prêt à se jeter de nouveau sur sa victime ; celle-ci se tortillait misérablement sur le sol pour s'éloigner, et Waylon grimaça en la voyant torcher son nez sanglant du revers de la main.

Alors que le surveillant ramenait le fauteur de trouble vers les bâtiments, l'un des élèves qui assistaient à la scène lui cracha au visage ; il ne s'essuya pas, regarda droit devant avec des yeux qui auraient pu enflammer l'air. Quand ils furent suffisamment proches, il put enfin voir le visage de l'agresseur, et la fureur qui brûlait dans ces deux yeux-là fit trembler son âme à l'intérieur de son corps. Les cheveux longs et libres qui volaient autour de son visage, il avait un air de bête sauvage – de bête sauvage affamée, rajouta Waylon en remarquant ses joues creuses.

Puis ils les dépassèrent, et il entendit Miles marmonner : "Sérieusement, dès le premier jour ?" Il leva les yeux son ami, qui portait une expression préoccupée – irritée, mais définitivement préoccupée. Waylon avait déjà vu cette expression sur ce visage, déjà vu cette lippe pincée comme s'il était en train de se manger l'intérieur de la lèvre, et le froncement de sourcils qui tirait un peu le bord de son cuir chevelu vers l'avant. Dans ces moments-là, Miles avait l'air de porter le poids du monde entier sur ses épaules. Il se faisait du souci pour quelqu'un, évidemment.

"Qui c'est ?" demanda Waylon à voix basse, en tirant un coup sur la manche de sa veste.

"La quatrième personne à éviter," lui répondit Miles après avoir attendu que le duo eût disparu à l'intérieur du lycée. "Frank Manera. Le corniaud de service. Il a..." Miles s'interrompit et plissa le front pour chercher ses mots. "...un passif familial assez compliqué. Je ne suis pas trop au courant, mais il me semble que son père a été arrêté quand il était jeune, quelque chose comme ça. En tout cas, il a pété une durite depuis qu'il est au lycée... Cet abruti se met à cogner dès qu'on lui fait une remarque. Et vu que ces cons-là ne ratent pas une occasion pour lui en faire..."

La fin de sa relation de cause à effet se perdit dans un souffle et Miles eut un bruit étrange, comme s'il ravalait un soupir. Puis il continua, plus vite et plus fort – plus faux aussi – avant que Waylon ait le temps de lever les yeux vers lui.

"Bref, il a ses entrées chez Blaire, quoi ! Ça te dit qu'on aille manger maintenant ? Je crève la dalle. Et puis, comme ça, tu auras un aperçu des talents culinaires du chef-"

Waylon eut une moue sceptique. "C'est cela, oui."

"Allez, allez, allez, allez," Miles lui prit le bras pour lui faire accélérer le pas. "Et cache ta joie, surtout."

"Laisse ma joie tranquille, s'il te plaît, elle est très bien là où elle est."

"Là où elle est, tu veux dire, dans ton cul, couloir de gauche, troisième porte à droite."

"Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ah oui, une blague que je n'avais plus entendu depuis la primaire."

"Chut. Tu sais que j'ai raison."

Waylon n'avait rien à lui répondre et noya la fin de leur conversation dans l'éclat de rire qui lui vint naturellement. Miles s'arrêta, se retourna, lui sourit.

"Bah tu vois."

"Vois quoi ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, le fixa un moment avec un sourire entendu. Waylon râla.

"Mais quoi ?"

"Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu ris comme ça depuis qu'on s'est revus ?"

Waylon s'empourpra, chercha en vain quelque chose à répondre à _ça._

"Je croyais qu'on allait manger," marmonna-t-il en désespoir de cause.

/********\

Ils s'installèrent dans le bruit des conversations. Des volutes de vapeur, de plus en plus petites, se tordaient tristement au-dessus de son plat en sauce. Le plafond était bas, et les murs avaient cette couleur un peu crade, il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était du vert ou du marron depuis le temps, qui aspiraient la lumière. Sa dernière cantine était beaucoup plus claire on avait installé de grands panneaux vitrés dans les murs et au plafond aussi ; l'été, lorsque la lumière coulait et débordait sur la peinture blanche des murs, il fallait presque venir manger avec des lunettes de soleil et de la crème solaire. Ici, lorsque Waylon regardait autour de lui, il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres.

On mangea en silence au début. Les pensées de Waylon flottaient au-dessus de la table et allaient cogner contre le plafond. _Présent, il est absent._ Quand il était encore au collège, les rares fois où il l'avait vue, la psychologue scolaire lui avait répété qu'il avait besoin de _poser ses bases_ pour avancer dans la vie. Waylon avait été sincèrement d'accord avec tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais il cherchait encore quelles bases poser avant de poser quoi que ce soit.

A ce rythme-là, ils allaient passer tout le déjeuner dans le silence. C'était déjà un miracle en soi que Miles ait accepté de rester avec lui jusque là il devait avoir des amis quelque part, avec qui il aurait préféré manger sans doute. Waylon lui dit qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui, que s'il y avait des gens qu'il voulait retrouver, il pouvait le laisser. Miles haussa les épaules.

"Je traîne pas avec beaucoup de gens, tu sais. Il y a un pote avec qui je mangeais souvent l'année dernière, mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fout. Peut-être encore à l'hôpital. Il devrait arriver d'ici la fin de la semaine. Je te le présenterai, tu verras, il est un peu bizarre mais il est gentil quand tu ne le... perturbes pas. De toute façon, c'est un peu la seule personne avec qui je m'entends vraiment ici. Et puis, c'est le seul qui ait une conversation digne de ce nom dans ce bahut."

Waylon sourit automatiquement, se mit à jouer avec sa nourriture. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait déçu comme ça. Il s'était vraiment imaginé que Miles l'avait attendu, à soupirer en regardant l'horizon du balcon de sa tour de verre ? Depuis la sixième ?

Il préféra laisser cette question en suspend.

Miles s'était tu. Il reprit une bouchée, avala, puis releva les yeux vers lui. "Enfin, ça, c'était avant que tu débarques, bien sûr." Waylon dût rougir un peu et baissa pieusement les yeux vers son assiette. "C'est bon, fait pas ta bonne sœur."

Miles eut un petit rire qu'il étouffa dans le dos de sa main. "Tu te souviens de cette vieille conversation skype sur l'application de la théorie de la division du psychisme de Freud à Deadpool ?"

Facepalm affligé de Waylon. "Oh non, par pitié."

"Oh si. D'ailleurs il doit me rester des captures d'écran quelque part."

"Mon Dieu ? Je viens à peine d'arriver ici et il y a déjà un dossier sur moi."

"Pauvre chou. T'en fais pas, je dois prendre plutôt cher là-dedans aussi."

Miles l'avait initié entre autres aux comics. Pendant les vacances, le samedi, quand Lisa allait faire ses courses au supermarché du coin, Miles venait avec eux et ils filaient au rayon librairie, payaient les dernières parutions avec l'argent des courses ; Lisa s'indignait des prix en voyant qu'ils revenaient à chaque fois avec si peu de monnaie, et finissait toujours par leur en donner un peu plus, que les garçons se faisaient un plaisir d'investir dans leur petite affaire (heureusement pour eux, Lisa n'avait jamais su le fond de l'affaire). Waylon n'était pas déjà tellement du genre à déployer le drapeau américain dans son jardin et avait un peu de mal avec la droiture moralisatrice de certains personnages ; Miles était d'accord avec lui. Alors ils lisaient Deadpool – en cachette, et c'était encore mieux, comme s'ils avaient été en train de mater du porno – bien sûr, Deadpool était bien mieux que du porno. Waylon ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, mais il aurait pu être gay pour Wade Wilson. Sans doute.

A partir de là, la conversation était redevenue plus facile. Miles lui avait posé des questions plus en détail, sur leur déménagement dans le Colorado, et Waylon lui avait expliqué la situation financière de sa mère, sans trop s'attarder sur les détails. Pas qu'il en eût honte, mais sa mère et lui bénéficiaient déjà suffisamment de la pitié des gens.

Miles s'inquiétait pour eux. Ça allait, quand même ? Ça faisait quoi, six ans qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus dans la région ? Ils connaissaient encore des gens dans le coin ? Waylon haussait les épaules. Ça, c'était le problème de Lisa ; elle avait décidé qu'elle se débrouillerait toute seule avec les questions de ce genre-là lorsqu'elle avait choisi de le laisser dormir cinq jours sur sept au lycée plutôt qu'à la maison.

Miles avait hoché la tête, les lèvres pincées. Le repas avait refroidi ; il avait moins de goût que la conversation. Waylon jouait avec ses carottes du bout de sa fourchette, lorsque des remous du côté de l'entrée de la cantine attirèrent son attention qui avait désespérément besoin qu'on l'attire.

Un type était rentré de loin, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour un homme fait à cause de sa haute taille – sa très haute taille – et de sa stature un peu trop large pour être approuvée par votre diététicien moyen. C'était un curieux mélange de puissance physique et de... d'obésité. Son apparente maturité était cependant contrariée par la rondeur de ses joues, son regard fermé ainsi qu'une bête d'appareil dentaire, le genre qu'on n'avait plus vu depuis qu'on avait reconnu que les enfants étaient des êtres sensibles qui avaient des sentiments aussi. Ça ressemblait plus à un instrument de torture qu'autre chose. Non content de lui étirer les lèvres en un sourire qui donnerait une crise cardiaque à ta grand-mère et à ses deux chiens, ce monstre lui sortait de la bouche et lui enserrait tout le crâne avec ses branches de plastique. Un tel appareil ne pouvait qu'inspirer de la pitié, peu importe la gueule de celui qui le portait. Waylon, qui avait eu un appareil dentaire lui aussi comme tous les enfants et qui avait détesté son dentiste comme tous les enfants, en vint presque à éprouver une forme de sympathie pour le cher homme. Peut-être.

Miles se retourna pour voir ce qui fascinait tant Waylon puis, désignant le gars, celui-ci lui demanda : "Qui c'est ?"

Miles souffla. "Un autre des Mecs Hautement Evitables. Probablement tout en haut de la liste, d'ailleurs. Chris Walker. Une tête à te démonter la tienne. Serait capable de le faire. Il ne traîne pas avec les mauvaises personnes mais est la mauvaise personne à éviter. Je suis surpris qu'on ne l'ait pas déjà mis en taule pour tentative de meurtre par le regard."

Effectivement, constata Waylon lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur le Chris Walker, on aurait dit qu'il essayait de tuer chaque personne sur laquelle il posait les yeux, comme s'il les tenait pour personnellement responsables de l'état de son visage. Waylon n'aurait pas su dire si c'était l'implantation naturelle de ses sourcils d'être froncés comme ça, mais il commençait vraiment à plaindre le pauvre garçon.

"De toute façon, je me fais pas trop de soucis," reprit Miles. "C'est pas comme si c'était le genre de mec avec qui tu traînes, pas vrai ?"

Waylon eut un petit rire et baissa les yeux avant que Chris Walker ne se rende compte qu'il était en train de l'observer. Pendant que le mastodonte s'installait à une table dont les occupants se décalèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout, Miles semblait avoir envie d'ajouter quelque chose, sans se décider à parler. Waylon se fit toute patience et son ami finit par lui dire :

"J'ai déjà eu des ennuis avec lui. La pauvre tache s'était mise dans la tête que j'étais un élément perturbateur à cause de quelques articles que j'avais écrit dans le journal du lycée, au club de journalisme. J'étais con à l'époque, je signais encore tout ce que j'écrivais. A chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait dans la même pièce, il me fixait avec ses yeux de tueur, même quand on était pas seuls. J'avais déjà entendu des rumeurs, comme quoi il cassait la gueule des mecs dont la tête lui revenait pas, alors je me suis rétracté. Depuis, il garde un œil sur moi comme on dit, mais je suis plutôt tranquille. Morale de l'histoire : fais pas de vagues et il te remarquera pas."

Waylon lui sortit sa tête de j'ai-vraiment-l'air-de-quelqu'un-qui-fait-des-vagues et se remit à manger. Cette histoire ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup Miles avait toujours cette attitude un peu ironiquement détachée de tout ce qui lui arrivait, et Waylon le savait posséder une plume acerbe et sans pitié – et il était terriblement bon à ce petit jeu-là, ce qui le rendait redoutable. Bien sûr qu'il était au club de journalisme du lycée, et bien sûr qu'il avait déjà eu des problèmes à cause de ce qu'il écrivait. Il n'avait jamais eu trop d'inhibitions pour dire ce qui lui passait par la tête aux mauvaises personnes. Quand il était petit, il se prenait déjà des gifles monumentales signées papa quand il osait lui dire en face qu'il était un salaud et un ivrogne. La mère de Miles n'avait jamais vraiment pardonné à son fils lorsque son mari avait préféré se barrer de la maison avec la première fille venue, ce que Waylon n'avait pas trop compris, parce que, dans l'histoire, c'était quand même elle qui se faisait battre au départ.

"D'ailleurs," continua Miles, "il faut aussi que je te parle du mec avec qui il traîne, il est pas mal dans le genre..."

A ce moment, deux élèves qui étaient assis un peu plus loin commencèrent à hausser le ton l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que toute la cantine puisse entendre de quoi il était question. On craignit qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains ; Miles et Waylon se tournèrent pour suivre la scène. Un surveillant sortit de nulle part pour calmer le jeu et fit se rasseoir tout le monde. Miles se retourna, demanda où est-ce qu'il en était déjà, personne ne se rappela de quoi est-ce qu'il avait bien pu parler juste avant, et il oublia de parler à Waylon de la certaine personne qui traînait avec Chris Walker et qui était pas mal dans le genre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils se séparèrent pour retourner dans leurs bâtiments respectifs et Miles avait obtenu de son ami la promesse de lui envoyer le numéro de son dortoir dès le moment où il l'apprendrait. En une demi-heure, Miles avait eu le temps de mettre Waylon en garde contre :

Andrew Quelque chose, l'infirmier scolaire dont on ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fabriquait dans son bureau mais c'était de toute façon très louche. Apparemment, il trempait dans de sales histoires (mais des histoires de quoi, personne ne le savait) et aurait des antécédents de pédophilie, mais c'était comme tout à Mount Massive : il n'y avait rien d'officiel et le subjonctif était roi. Même chose que pour Blaire, on l'aurait foutu à Mount Massive pour éviter le scandale, en échange de la promesse qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais à un gosse. "Un conseil," lui avait dit Miles, "si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, apporte tes propres médocs."

Wernicke, le conseiller d'orientation que Blaire avait mentionné dans son discours de bienvenue (insérer ici rire ironique) et qui avait apparemment un très fort accent allemand – "ça doit être un nazi," avait ricané Miles. Le bonhomme était vieux comme le monde chaque année, tout le lycée pariait que ce serait sa dernière, pour le voir revenir l'année d'après, toujours aussi vaillant dans son fauteuil roulant grand confort. Lui, avait conclu Miles, on ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait pour qu'ils le gardent, mais il était beaucoup trop clean pour être honnête.

Il y avait aussi un groupe de mecs qui n'avait pas de nom particulier mais que tout le monde appelait les basketteurs, parce qu'ils faisaient partie de l'équipe de basket du lycée (les gens par ici avaient de l'imagination, c'était fou, il n'y avait qu'à voir le nom du lycée). Apparemment, ces mecs se prenaient pour les caïds du coin et aimaient bien terroriser tous ceux qui voudraient bien avoir peur d'eux. Ils s'étaient spécialisés dans tout ce qui marchait bien ici : racket, vol, harcèlement moral et physique... Blaire le blaireau leur fichait une paix royale parce que le club de basket était le club de sport le plus prestigieux du lycée et qu'ils avaient remporté plusieurs compétitions un peu importantes dans le coin.

Dennis, alias le mec qui parle tout seul dans les toilettes. Personne ne savait ce qu'il foutait là. Apparemment le gars souffrait de troubles dissociatifs de l'identité, mais chez lui, les choses prenaient une telle proportion théâtrale que les gens commençaient à se demander s'il n'était pas suffisamment tordu pour se complaire dans cette situation de fou du village. Au moins, on le laissait tranquille, car dès que quelqu'un essayait de le sortir de son monde, il piquait une crise et frappait tout ce qui bougeait autour de lui jusqu'à ce que ça ne bouge plus - "tu n'as pas envie de voir ça," assura Miles à Waylon.

Pour finir, il lui avait déconseillé de traîner avec Silky ("Pas son prénom, mais personne ne le connaît – ou plutôt, personne ne s'intéresse assez à lui pour le connaître"). C'était la pauvre créature au visage couvert de tares qui était dans sa classe. Selon Miles, c'était un autiste complètement inoffensif qui recherchait sans arrêt l'attention des autres, mais qui ne réussissait qu'à se faire harceler par des connards, notamment les basketteurs. Traîner avec lui signifiait se retrouver dans la ligne de mire de ses bourreaux. Miles avait conclu avec philosophie : il était peut-être gentil, mais ici, la gentillesse ne faisait pas tout – d'après ce que Waylon avait compris, elle ne faisait presque rien.

C'était à peu près tout ce que Miles avait à lui dire. Il avait pris son ton, comme si tout ce qu'il racontait n'était qu'une blague, mais parfois, quand Waylon avait l'air ailleurs alors qu'il lui disait de se méfier de telle ou telle personne, il s'arrêtait et répétait en le regardant les yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui fasse signe qu'il avait comprit. Quand la cloche avait sonné, il avait raccompagné Waylon jusqu'à sa classe puis était reparti de là où il était venu.

Waylon se rassit un peu plus droit sur sa chaise, un peu moins tassé qu'il ne l'était durant les premières heures du matin. Quand le type à côté de lui, celui avec les yeux bleus, fit tomber son stylo de son côté, il osa même se pencher pour le ramasser et lui rendre, avec un petit sourire nerveux, au lieu de se demander ce qu'il devait faire pendant trois millions d'années comme à chaque fois, et au final passer pour un connard parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à prendre de décision au bon moment pendant que l'autre se baissait.

Son voisin reprit son stylo en le regardant fixement, et Waylon baissa les yeux au bout de deux secondes de contact visuel en se demandant s'il avait un truc sur le visage. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose de passer pour un connard.

"Merci," fit son voisin. "C'est... gentil."

Il lui sourit. Waylon bafouilla que ce n'était rien, lui sourit en retour. Waylon s'égara sur les minuscules pattes d'oie qui se creusaient au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait, comme une petite écriture très fine et très serrée.

"T'es un gentil garçon," lui glissa encore son voisin avant de retourner à sa sieste, interrompue par la pause de midi.

_Euh, là, ça devient un peu bizarre._

L'ironie naturelle de Waylon lui aurait fait hausser un sourcil, et peut-être même deux, s'il n'avait pas eu peur que l'autre ne le remarque. Est-ce qu'il était en train de se foutre de lui ? Mais rien dans sa voix ne semblait indiquer que ce fût le cas – en plus, il s'était rendormi comme si de rien n'était et Waylon était redevenu un élément de sa périphérie. Peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un sale paranoïaque.

Et peut-être que tous les mecs dans ce lycée n'étaient pas des cons après tout, se dit-il.

Plus tard, il raconta ce qui s'était passé à Miles, en incluant ses commentaires personnels à l'action. Miles avait ri et Waylon, puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire, parla des beaux yeux qu'avait cet élève et qui l'avaient tant frappé. Miles s'arrêta de rire.

"Dis-moi, ce mec dont tu parles, il aurait pas les cheveux noirs et tondus sur les côtés par hasard ?"

"Euh, oui ?"

"Grand ?"

"Oui ?"

"Excessivement poli ?"

"Oui, mais pourquoi ?"

Miles prit une grande inspiration puis souffla. Lorsque Waylon le regarda, il était en train de se mordre les lèvres.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"J'ai oublié de te parler d'un autre type à éviter. Il s'appelle Eddie Gluskin, et la seule chose que je puisse te souhaiter, c'est qu'il ne t'ait pas choisi pour être sa future femme."

"Sa _quoi_?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis jamais allée aux States, et que la vision que je décris de Leadville ou même de la Californie sont purement fictives et ne reflètent en aucun cas mes opinions réelles. Waylon est un sale gosse, c'est tout /die)
> 
> Je suis *hum* passablement nerveuse. Cette fic c'est mon bébé, j'ai passé tellement de temps à la couver bien au chaud sur mon ordi et même là j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tôt. Le chap 2 sera bientôt fini et j'ai déjà tout le scénario de prêt, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne foncerai pas dans un mur.
> 
> A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, je tremble en attendant les premiers commentaires derrière mon ordi éwè


End file.
